Society
Basic info. Society is a private city, founded by 5Vlad, sulkyskeleton, Birbel, and winner_dash101. The intention of the city is to be a city where ONLY people of the Gamer/Trusted rank and up can live, visit, and build in. Minimal rules are placed on buildings, so all the Gamers can express themselves in full. Because of the private-status, Society's location is top secret. It's coordinates are secret, and any Gamers living there must hide themselves on Dynmap. The most important rule of Society is that anyone who isn't Trusted & Up will be slain on sight, unless they have special permission from one of the founders. History Conception The idea for a Gamers-only city was introduced in the Gamers&Up channel on the server discord, by 5Vlad., on March 6. Everyone else thought it was a great idea, 12 people thumbed up his suggestion. The Gamers began to plan out their ideas for a Gamer city. sulkyskeleton came up with the idea of the name "Society," and it stuck. The Gamers all agreed that to ensure their city did not meet a fate like Goldcouver, they would minimize all possible rules and regulations. Later on, on the morning on March 7, 5Vlad and sulkyskeleton began working together to find the ideal location for the secret city. Founding After about an hour of searching and digging, the two emerged in the ideal spot. They quickly rounded up Birbel and winner_dash101 to help establish the city. At once, the four began to make roads, farm, explore, and terraform. Sulky began the farms and explored the nearby villages. Birbel began to make a storage hall. Winner began his tower. And 5Vlad began to make the roads and lampposts. Sulky then built a barrier and a town ruleboard to help establish official township and order. Later on, an O.G. Gamer, Chandlar_Lurdson moved to Society, and quickly reordered the storage hall and expanded and created many farms in the city. Sulky, 5Vlad, and caviaopstok2 constructed their homes after that. ChiaPetDie has, as of the writing of this article, began to build a miniature Tekashi Temple within the city borders. GametBiggestJe has made a large stone tower. (it's NOT a dick, Mom!) Rules # Don't steal. # If you aren't Gamer/Trusted & up, you may not enter the city. # If you are below Gamer/Trusted and enter the city, you will be killed on sight. # Build whatever you like, just try and make it decent. # No PvP unless both parties consent. # Don't grief. # Don't tp or lead others who aren't Gamers to the city. Do not leak the coordinates. # Don't hoard shit. # If you're visiting, try and build at least something. # Be nice and respectful to all of the citizens. Government As of March 8, 2019, Society's government is quite informal. The four founders, 5Vlad, sulkyskeleton, Birbel, and winner_dash101 are essentially considered the City Council of Society. All 4 of them share the responsibilities usually given to a mayor. However, the Council has insisted that it is not going to push authority on anyone. The only rules that the Council demands be followed are rules 1-7, the essential ones. Those will be the only enforced ones. So although government exists, it's really minimal and only for emergencies. The HQ of the Council is in the old desert temple, which has been remade into a town hall. Politics and Foreign Relations As of the writing of this article, Society does NOT have any alliances, though it is likely that it will join the Le Epic Alliance, as most all settlements do. However, Society has made it clear that they do not like Quahog, even publicly denouncing it on the ruleboard. Society is very supportive of the Cringe Trench project. Society is also respectful of the nearby villages and settlements and peacefully refuses to annex them.